Stage Fright
by finding
Summary: The four stages of love, they met with and went through. Would they be up for the roller coaster ride, and manage to love again after that? Was we could still be friends really possible? NatsuMikan/RukaHotaru/Discontinued


Stage Fright

Prologue

Destined to Meet

They met on a street, when the girls were having a self-induced fight over whom to buy lunch and the boys were just wandering because they had nothing better to do. Having more strength than clever words the raven-haired girl pushed the brunette backwards.

"Ow!" she shrieked loudly, causing half the street to turn around and look at her. She shot a particularly fierce death glare at her best friend and continued ranting. "Datte! I bought breakfast, lunch, tea, dinner and supper for a consecutive week already, it's more than your turn now!"

The opponent in this fight stood there calmly, pausing before she spoke, in this murderous soft voice. "You," she raised a delicate finger at the brunette, "signed the contract which states that you have to provide everything, otherwise we won't be together. And I," she pointed at herself, "need a lot of money for my inventions."

The brunette's eyebrow twitched dangerously and the breeze blew her ponytails high. With a leap she flew into the air and attempted to do a high jump kick –

"Woah!" A spot-on hit from the tennis racquet sent her soaring across the sky to the other end of the street and knocked the wind out of a boy standing innocently before.

"Oof!" She landed right on top of him and quickly straightened herself. "Uh… Gomen nasai! Did I hurt you anywhere?" she bombarded the poor guy with questions.

"Well…" he scratched his head awkwardly, "I'm all right, but… uhm… You're suffocating my pet bunny." Upon hearing that she instantly stood up and bowed low.

"I'm really really sorry! Please forgive –" "Baka. No one wears lemon colored teddy bear panties anymore."

"Huh?" she swirled around to see her best friend standing beside her. "But Hotaruuuuuuuu! You are the one who threw me here!"

"You must understand that I did not say a thing and that word did not come out of my mouth." She answered serenely, pointing at a boy behind the victim who had remained invisible until now.

"Uh! Gomen nasai Hotaru-chan!" she proceeded to scold the boy. "You have no right to call me a baka! And… and… YOU **PERVERT!** How dare you peek at my… my…"

"You jumped up so high, the whole street saw, I bet. Hmph." He turned his head arrogantly and refused to look at her.

The brunette shut up for a moment, before an idea sparked into her head. "Fine! We'll go ask an eyewitness! I bet _no one saw._" She twirled around to see a random granny by the roadside. "We'll ask her! Old people seldom lie, Jii-chan never lies!"

The boys swished with an arrogant air and the girls plainly walked. "Baa-chan," the loud girl said politely. "Could you please tell me if you saw my, uh, undies when I jumped up just now? Please please tell the truth?" She fidgeted with her fingers nervously as if this would determine which path of life she would take next time.

The old lady looked up with the blank look in her aged eyes, her calloused fingers rising up to the air in a daze. "You children… don't know anything… do you…?" she said in a hoarse voice.

They quickly showed signs of utter confusion as the lady continued speaking in a soft voice. "You… are destined to meet today… I see it in the stars… it's been preordained… Treasure your friendship, and it will bloom, like the most beautiful of flowers in a field…" she ranted dreamily. "And oh yeah." Her tone abruptly changed. The next sentence made the brunette's eyebrow twitch dangerously, the boy with the bunny sweatdrop, the quiet girl proud, and the arrogant boy roll his eyes.

"What did you say about the lemon colored teddy bear panties again?"

* * *

A/N: Hi! This is a fic devoid of any humor and probably romance as well. Anyway, I know that's short, it's only a prologue, but hope you've enjoyed it and please drop a review (no flames)! Take some time and make me the lame girl happy! ((: Hope the next chapter will be up by next week!


End file.
